


До самого последнего вздоха...

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джорах Мормонт прожил длинную жизнь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	До самого последнего вздоха...

Лорд-командующий обвел тяжелым взглядом братьев, выстроившихся в ряды перед Черным замком.

Казалось бы, Долгая Ночь и тяжелые битвы недавнего прошлого должны были истощить силы Дозора. Но, вопреки этому, по воле Рглора, Семерых или благословением старых богов, ряды Дозора только крепли. И теперь, спустя двадцать долгих лет после того, как он сам произнес слова присяги, вместо жалкой кучки изможденных и ослабленных братьев, под его командованием снова обороняет стену двухтысячный гарнизон Черного Замка и многие тысячи воинов по всей Стене.

Перед рядами братьев дозора на коленях, опустив голову, стоял предатель и клятвопреступник. Это был брат по кличке Синий, прозванный так за странный оттенок его черного плаща, доставшегося ему при поступлении в Дозор. Брат-кастелян клялся, что плащ совершенно черный, остальные смеялись. Тот, кто стал теперь предателем, только пожал плечами, и стал Синим.

Лорд-командующий рассердился на себя за то, что не смог сразу вспомнить настоящее имя человека, которого судит.

Бренн, его зовут Бренн и он откуда-то с Простора. В Битвах Драконов он потерял свою семью и пришел на Стену уже зрелым мужем. Он был спокойным и улыбчивым, и особенно хорошо ему давались изделия из кожи...

Старик отвел глаза от предателя и снова посмотрел на своих братьев.

— Этот человек, — прокричал он так, чтобы его слышали все, — нарушил клятву Дозорного. Предал своих братьев, осквернил свое дело. Он виновен, и сам не отрицает своей вины. Я, лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора, приговариваю его к смерти.

Грубый голос командующего, несмотря на его возраст, был слышан далеко и походил на рык медведя.

Услышав приговор, братья помладше не стали или не смогли скрывать своего сочувствия преступнику, некоторые отводили взгляд так, что было ясно – они много раз совершали тот же грех, что и предатель, все они ходили к «веселым» женщинам в ближайшие к Стене трактиры Дара. И вся разница между ними и Бренном Синим была в том, что он ходил только к одной и стал отцом ее детям. Старшие братья смотрели сурово, но и в их лицах не читалось настоящего осуждения. Только толстый мейстер смотрел не на коленопреклоненного преступника, а на лорда-командующего, и в его маленьких умных глазках читалось сочувствие не осужденному на казнь, а тому, кто произнес приговор.

Жрец Рглора, преподобный Освин, не пропускавший ни одного важного события в Дозоре, выступил вперед.

— Во имя пресветлого Рглора, Владыки Света, недостойный преступник может осветить путь другим и, принесенный в жертву священному огню, указать братьям путь во тьме греха.

— Нет, — произнес Лорд командующий, и услышал вздох облегчения, вырвавшийся из груди осужденного. — Он преступил клятву, которую дал Дозору. Все боги Вестероса, да и всего остального мира тут не причем. Я сам казню его.

Пока братья тащили колоду, укладывали на нее Бренна, лорд-командующий достал свой меч, такой широкий и тяжелый, что не многим братьям даже среди разведчиков он был по руке.

— Бренн, бывший брат и предатель, есть ли у тебя последние слова или просьбы?

Синий поднял голову с колоды. Его лицо было бледно, но губы уже не дрожали.

— Лорд-командующий, я признаю свою слабость и вину, и прошу моих братьев не осуждать меня в сердце своем.

Старик кивнул одобрительно.

— И еще, у меня просьба к вам лично, лорд-командующий.

— Говори.

— Позаботьтесь о Ригане, Дике и Пиенне, моих детях. Станьте им отцом вместо меня.

Старик слышал, как загалдели возмущенно братья, услышав такое.

Он думал целую минуту и смотрел в светлые серые глаза осужденного Бренна. В конце концов, Бренн все прочел и его лице и опустил голову на плаху.

Занося меч для удара, старик сказал больше для братьев, чем для казнимого:

— Дети Бренна Синего, бывшего брата Ночного Дозора, Риган, Дик и Пиенна, отныне дети Джораха Мормонта.

Меч упал, голова осужденного откатилась с глухим стуком.

***

Вечером Мормонт сидел в своих покоях и пил красное дорнийское. Много красного дорнийского, сладкого и дающего легкость его тяжелой голове и тяжелым мыслям в ней.

Только сегодня оно что-то не помогало. Стюард лорда-командующего, угрюмый брат Гин, принес уже пятую бутыль, а старые злые мысли все еще кусали его господина, прозванного братьями Клейменым.

— К вам просится мейстер, — пробурчал брат Гин, принимая из рук лорда-командующего пустую бутыль. — Прогнать?

— Нет, пусть заходит. И принеси еще вина, мейстер тоже его любит.

Брат Гин пожал плечами и вышел. Мормонт услышал, как он что-то бурчит за дверью, а потом в узкий проем протиснулся толстый мейстер Сэмвел.

— Проходи, мейстер, садись ближе к огню. Выпьешь сладкого?

— Выпью, лорд командующий, — сказал Сэмвел, усаживая свое грузное тело в деревянное кресло, покрытое шерстью белого медведя, — но только для того, чтобы вам досталось меньше, – он осуждающее кивнул на ряд пустых бутылок у ног Мормонта. — Завтра вы не сможете открыть глаз до полудня.

— Ничего подобного, — беззлобно огрызнулся Мормонт, — завтра с утра я поеду с братьями в дом женщины Бренна Синего и скажу ей, что отрубил голову ее любовнику, и теперь отберу и её детей. Думаешь, ей будет важно, насколько хорошо я выгляжу?

— Вы заберете…

— Сыновей. Отправлю их на Медвежий камень своему зятю. Девочка пусть останется с матерью.

Мейстер заёрзал в своем кресле. Мормонт усмехнулся – мейстер Сэмвел делал так всегда, когда собирался противоречить лорду-командующему. Кто-то, возможно, счел бы это признаком страха, но не Мормонт: как бы ни боялся мейстер, он ни разу не свернул с выбранного пути.

— Мне не кажется, если позволено сказать, это хорошей идеей, лорд-командующий. Ваш зять добрый человек, но навязанные дети…

— Не на стену же мне их тащить.

— Мой совет – оставить их жить там, где они сейчас. Если вы и вправду решите сделать их своими приемными детьми…

— Я не нарушаю данного слова мейстер!

— …то они будут под надежной защитой, а я могу учить их, и если они проявят способности…

— Хорошо, пусть будет так, – Мормонт сделал еще один гигантский глоток и уставился в огонь.

Сэмвел хорошо знал, что Клейменый теперь не передумает. Приемные дети не соперники детям семьи, правящей теперь Медвежьим островом, но будет лучше, если у мужа племянницы Мормонта не будет соблазна. И еще мейстер надеялся, что дети, которые будут приходить в Черный Замок учиться, изменят и своего приемного отца.

Мейстер поднялся, налил себе вина в большой серебряный кубок, снова устроился в кресле и вытянул ноги поближе к огню.

Время шло, Мормонт молчал, так глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, что Сэмвел даже подумал, что он заснул.

Поэтому, когда в тишине снова раздался хриплый голос, Сэмвел вздрогнул.

— Ты знаешь, как я получил свое клеймо, мейстер Сэмвел?— Мормонт хлопнул себя по щеке, так словно бы выжженная рабская метка могла переползти на какую-то другую часть тела, и ему нужно было проверить, на месте ли она, прежде чем заводить этот разговор.

Да весь Дозор знает, как ты получил свое клеймо, медведь, — подумал Сэмвел, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Да, ты прав. Весь Дозор знает, как я получил свое клеймо. Иногда мне кажется, что эта история входит в испытания при обучении новых братьев.

Мормонт все-таки был порядочно пьян, хотя и гораздо меньше, чем был бы другой на его месте.

— Одно время, мейстер Сэмвел, я гордился этим клеймом, как знаком отличия. Его в Эссосе ставили самым непокорным рабам. Быть плохим рабом, — мне казалось, это то же самое, что быть хорошим свободным человеком, хорошим рыцарем.

Сэмвел уже пожалел, что оказался свидетелем небывалой откровенности лорда-командующего.

— Я сегодня отрубил голову человеку, вся вина которого заключалась в том, что он любил женщину. И не стал это отрицать, когда его приперли к стенке. Думаешь, его любовь была такой сильной, что он не хотел предать ее так, как предал клятву Дозорного?

Мейстер отхлебнул вина из своего кубка, считая благоразумным смолчать.

— Я тоже любил когда-то так сильно, что любые другие клятвы казались мне пустыми. Она была похожа на первый утренний весенний свет после Долгой Ночи. На капель, которую молодой брат, не видевший лета, слышит в своих снах. На щебет свиристелей в темном еще лесу, дающий надежду. Маленькая, хрупкая словно цветок, и сильная как дракон.

Мормонт вдруг разозлился, с силой разбил бутыль с вином о каминную решетку.

— Как же я хотел её! Все внутри меня горело огнем, когда я видел, как она изгибает стан, просыпаясь с утра, как выпрямляет спину, расчесывает волосы. Я много раз имел возможность взять ее силой, так сильна была моя жажда. Но на деле я не мог даже прикоснуться к ней без того, чтобы мое медвежье сердце не трепетало, словно хвост зайца.

Старик с силой потер грубыми ладонями щеки, заросшие седой щетиной.

— Это было так давно, мейстер Сэмвел, что я должен бы забыть все, но я помню её гораздо лучше, чем имена братьев Черного замка. До самого последнего дыхания буду помнить…

Он снова надолго замолчал, глядя как огонь в камине, угасший было от разлившегося вина, разгорается вновь.

— Когда я был рабом, мейстер, свое клеймо, и каждый удар кнута, обрушивающийся на мою спину, я считал подарком судьбы. Такова была моя гордыня в ту пору. Я думал, глупец, что своим терпением и стойкостью, я заслуживаю ее прощение, и ее милость, и возможность служить ей до последнего вздоха.

Но было не так.

Она смотрела на меня совсем иначе, когда я снова предстал перед ней.

— Ты изменился, медведь, — сказала она и я подумал, что она о клейме, но она говорила о другом.

— Вы тоже изменились, моя королева, — ответил я, и это была правда. Она не стала менее красивой и менее желанной, все так же тонок был ее стан, густы серебряные волосы и прекрасны, словно два аметиста, глаза. Но теперь она была не женщиной, не кхалиси, не той, кто нуждается в защите, муже рядом с собой, способным снять груз с ее хрупких плеч. Она теперь была Королевой Драконов, по силе превосходящей многих, если не всех воинов Вестероса. Я склонил колено и собирался в очередной раз принести ей рыцарские клятвы, но она остановила меня.

Она сошла с Железного Трона, на котором восседала по праву, и подошла ко мне. Провела своей нежной рукой по моему рабскому клейму, и сказала:

— Отныне и навсегда, я освобождаю тебя Джорах Мормонт от клятвы мне и любому другому королю во всем Вестеросе. Будь свободным и никогда не клянись. Я подарю тебе твой Медвежий остров в самостоятельное владение, и пусть Мормонты стоят там вечно необязанные никому.

Я думаю долго, мейстер, ты знаешь, но решения принимаю быстро, даже если они ошибочные. Но в тот раз я не ошибся.

— Дейенерис Таргариен, — ответил я ей, — я принимаю свободу из твоих рук. Но Медвежий остров мне не нужен. Позволь мне, бывшему рыцарю и бывшему рабу, произнести свою последнюю клятву. Я хочу надеть черное.

Она склонила свою прекрасную голову в знак согласия, но потом сказала тихо, так что слышал эти слова только я.

— Там страшно, только холод и лед, там Великий Иной, и даже Драконы не в силах его сдержать. Ночь пала на Вестерос, и неизвестно, доживем ли мы до рассвета.

Я тогда не нашел, что ответить, и промолчал. Здесь душно, этот проклятый бездельник Гин совсем не чистит камин, и он коптит, словно очаг в захудалой хибаре одичалых.

Клейменый поднялся, прошел мимо мейстера, выронившего кубок от неожиданности, распахнул дверь и вышел в узкий проход.

Сэмвел подумал, что лорду-командующему захотелось еще вина, но тот не вернулся, и мейстер тоже выбрался из покоев, нос к носу столкнувшись с заспанным братом Гином.

— Ходят и ходят, а спать когда? Никогда, сожри иные твое сердце.

— Куда делся лорд-командующий?

— Куда-куда, на Стену полез, колготник. Старикан уже, одной ногой на полночь уже наступил, так нет – пьет и лазит на Стену как новенький брат.

***

Мормонт поднимался на Стену, ставшую значительно выше и толще с тех пор, как он впервые ее увидел, вовсе не как новенький брат. Через каждые два пролета ему приходилось останавливаться, чтобы перевести дух. Жесткий ночной ветер снес с него шапку где-то на полпути, и теперь трепал остатки седых волос, и норовил вовсе выбить дыхание из его старой груди.  
Ночь была темна, факела он не взял, да и любой огонь погас бы под таким ветром.  
Когда, наконец, он ступил на верхнюю часть стены, ветер и вовсе так засвистел в его ушах, так что он не расслышал окрика дозорного, стоящего на посту. Брат всмотрелся в его лицо, отступил с дороги, и Клейменый один вышел на стену.

Мормонт не пошел к южному краю – давно не было ничего на Юге, что занимало бы его.

Он посмотрел на Север, на огромные, черные, оплавленные драконьим огнем пустоши, лежащие на месте Зачарованного Леса. В темноте не было видно ровных дорог, проложенных тут братьями сразу после победы над иными. Если подняться на дозорную башню, которую построили над Твердыней Ночи пять лет назад, станут видны сигнальные огни на Кулаке Первых Людей. Иные не появлялись уже год, народ за стеной и вовсе присмирел. Все было тихо, темно и спокойно.

Тогда Джорах поднял глаза вверх. По черному, словно обугленные дороги древней Валлирии, небу зимний жестокий ветер гнал почти такие же темные облака, которые можно было заметить лишь по миганию звезд, которые они закрывали.

Дозорный у входа с тревогой всматривался в ночную темноту, но видел только темный огромный силуэт Клейменого, который возвышался на стене, словно еще одно орудие, оснащенное для обороны Вестероса.

Глаза Мормонта заслезились, и он стер с них влагу тыльной стороной ладони.

Доживем ли мы до рассвета, моя маленькая девочка? Доживем ли мы до весны?

Мормонт нашел на небосводе, среди смутно мерцающих звездных глаз одну – самую яркую Синюю Звезду Валлирии, и сам ответил на свой вопрос.

Не так уж и важно, доживем ли мы до весны, моя дорогая королева. Даже если старый клейменый медведь так и не увидит солнечного света, как никогда ему не увидеть снова твоих глаз, дети Бренна Синего, названные Мормонтами, увидят его за нас.

Ночь закончится Рассветом.

Я знаю это твердо. И здесь стою.


End file.
